


four hundred lux

by hyungs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungs/pseuds/hyungs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s been three days since chanyeol had shown up at sehun’s house, then jongin’s, with a shitty beat up volvo and a grin showing way too many teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four hundred lux

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to g for whipping this fic into shape *: also up on [lj](http://hyungs.livejournal.com/989.html).

chanyeol’s foot is cramping up from being pressed to the accelerator for too long. he glances at sehun, who claimed shotgun six hours ago at the last gas station when it was still light out, and refused to give it up. his ten dollar rayban knockoffs are threatening to slip off the bridge of his nose while he sleeps. jongin’s sprawled out in the backseat, eyes covered by sehun’s snapback, probably asleep too.

it’s been three days since chanyeol had shown up at sehun’s house, then jongin’s, with a shitty beat up volvo and a grin showing way too many teeth. “one last hurrah before big bad college splits us up,” he’d half-joked, lips stretched wide.

jongin is flying out to new york in a week, and chanyeol to los angeles three days after that. sehun’s just going to illinois central because “unlike you losers, i don’t feel like racking up an entire lifetime of student debt.” chanyeol’s been crossing off the days on his calendar until his flight date. every time he draws a little black x, it feels like there are little fireworks are going off in his gut. he doesn’t know what to think about them.

the driving’s been split up between chanyeol and sehun because jongin still doesn’t have her driver’s license. so far, they’ve seen the world’s biggest ketchup bottle, a giant pink elephant, and a frankly alarming horde of albino squirrels. between the three of them, they have a combined 23 texts begging them to stop spamming on instagram.

chanyeol’s eyes start drooping around the same time his mix cd loops back to the first track for the seventh time; the backseat is littered with cheap energy drinks. “hey,” he says and puts one hand on sehun’s thigh. when sehun looks maybe halfway conscious, he continues. “let’s splurge a little and get a motel tonight. sleeping in the car is making me want to die a little.”

sehun pushes his shades up and blinks at chanyeol sleepily. he rasps, “sure, whatever. let’s ask jongin first,” and twists around in his seat to jab at her head. “hey, jongin. jongin.” chanyeol hears her stir awake, but she doesn’t say anything. she’s probably just squinting at sehun, waiting for whatever he woke her up for. “motel tonight?” sehun asks while completely ignoring her glare, because he’s probably the only person who’s okay with waking jongin up for any other reason besides food.

“dumbasses, i’ve been asking for a motel for ages.” chanyeol hears the surly response from the backseat. “just wake me up when we’re actually there.”

chanyeol laughs, even though jongin’s always this snappish when she wakes up. “help me look for the next exit, then.”

\--

ten minutes later, chanyeol is pulling up into the parking lot of a motel 6. the vacancy on light blinks pathetically in the front office window. it’s charming, if charming’s actually meant creepy as fuck.

“how many murders do you think have taken place here?” sehun asks blandly as they’re stepping out of the car. “i’m guessing in the ballpark of fifty.”

jongin clambers out from the back less than gracefully and rubs the sleep out of her eyes, says “probably more” in response before stretching her arms out above her head. the hem of her tank top rides up and shows off smooth, sun-tanned skin. chanyeol stares. so does sehun.

“come on,” she whines, snapping her fingers in front of their faces. “showers and beds, now.”

at the front desk, chanyeol fishes out his id and flashes his teeth. “a room for one night, please.” he hesitates before adding, “just one queen.”

the woman behind the desk barely even looks up, probably doesn’t notice it’s three teenagers asking for a room made for two. maybe she just doesn’t care what people need motels for at one in the morning. “cash or credit?”

chanyeol holds out the wad of cash that they’d scrounged up; lunch tomorrow is probably going be from the dollar menu. the clerk barely counts out the cash before stuffing it in the register and handing chanyeol a key. “room 19. enjoy your stay.”

chanyeol thanks her before catching up to sehun and jongin, who are already halfway out the door. “room 19,” he says as he wedges himself in between them. he swings an arm around both of their necks, pulls them close to his sides. “now let’s go get some real sleep.”

\--

once they get past the probably broken lock on the door, sehun makes a beeline for the bed. “sleeeeeeeeep,” he groans and flops facefirst on the bed. chanyeol flips the deadbolt lock and pulls off his hoodie before he sits on the edge of the bed next to him.

“at least take off these jeans before you pass out,” he says and pokes sehun’s ass. how there’s even blood circulation in sehun’s legs with jeans that tight, chanyeol will never know.

jongin’s pokes her head out from the doorway of the bathroom. “just so you know, i’m not getting in bed with you two smelling like that.”

sehun turns his head so he can leer at her. “are you saying i can come join you in the shower, then?”

“why don’t you come over and find out.” jongin says it like she couldn’t care less, but her smirk says otherwise. in a flash, sehun’s up and off the bed, walking to where jongin is. when he gets there, both of them turn to look expectantly at chanyeol, who’s still sitting on the bed, like he’s waiting for a personal invitation.

chanyeol stares right back at them. he doesn’t know what the three of them together are, only knows that: one, he’s only fucked both of them together, never just sehun or just jongin and two, sehun and jongin fuck when he’s not around, too. the fireworks in his gut tell him it’s jealousy. chanyeol tells his gut to shut the fuck up.

“yeah, i’m coming.”

\--

by the time chanyeol’s wiggled out of his jeans and t-shirt and plopped them on top of the small mountain of clothing already building on the bathroom tiles, sehun and kai are under the spray of water, squabbling for space. “somehow, i don’t think this tub was made for three people,” he comments dryly, even as he’s squeezing in and drawing the shower curtain closed. his front ends up plastered against jongin’s back, and he and sehun have their hands overlapped on jongin’s hips. the water barely even reaches chanyeol.

sehun stops kissing jongin to reply flatly, “go big or go home.” his lips are shiny and pink.

“the problem actually is that this tub isn’t big enough,” chanyeol shoots back, but squeezes impossibly closer so that he can get at sehun’s mouth over jongin’s shoulder. sehun meets him halfway, parts his lips easily for chanyeol’s tongue. jongin sighs and leans back the half a millimeter against chanyeol’s chest. she likes watching them, too.

eventually though, she starts to wiggle impatiently between them and tries to turn around, effectively breaking sehun off from chanyeol. “my turn,” she demands, and picks up immediately where sehun left off. it always fucks with chanyeol’s head, how differently they kiss. sehun is all loose lips and lazy tongue, like he can’t actually bother with the effort. jongin though, likes to leave stinging bites and soothes them with her tongue right after, kisses like she has only one goal and that goal is to ruin kissing for anyone else. chanyeol wonders if they kiss each other differently than they kiss him while he pulls away to get his teeth around the fullness of her lower lip. it’s already so pouty from where sehun left his mark.

they kiss until chanyeol feels like he can’t breathe and the bathroom mirror has long fogged up. he pants against her mouth, tries to catch his breath while she squirms against him; sehun’s getting handsy.

“god,” jongin groans, leaning her head against chanyeol’s shoulder. “i changed my mind, both of you get out before all the hot water runs out.” sehun whines and grumbles, but jongin manages to shove both of them out of the tub. there’s only two towels on the rack, so chanyeol wraps one around sehun and himself while jongin finally reaches for the tiny bottle of shampoo.

“we’re totally going to fuck without you,” sehun says petulantly while chanyeol attempts to dry them off. jongin flips him off without a second glance before snapping the curtain shut again.

they wander back to the bed when they’re no longer dripping wet, probably more by air drying rather than chanyeol’s clumsy attempts at patting them both dry simultaneously. sehun had tried to sneak out the other towel, only partly to dry off. neither of them bother with clothes, not when it’s the hottest summer in illinois history and the air conditioner is making wheezing noises that suggest that they don’t touch the controls. the bedsheets are scratchy under chanyeol’s back. he can't tell if sehun was being serious in the bathroom.

he gets maybe half a minute to mull it over before sehun is scooting over until there’s maybe two millimeters of space between them, and mumbles a perfunctory “hey” before attaching his mouth to chanyeol’s jaw.

“jongin’s going to be pissed if we actually fuck without her,” chanyeol says, but turns his head to give sehun easier access anyway.

"that would be hilarious, actually," sehun mutters against chanyeol’s neck. "i don't think any of us packed lube, though. maybe next time."

chanyeol could probably convince sehun if he tried hard enough; he's pretty sure he saw a bottle of lotion in the bathroom, knows sehun always has at least one condom tucked into his wallet. but he still can hear the water running and it feels off balance, like the bed isn't crowded enough. he's gotten used to having to fight for space on a bed. "next time for sure," chanyeol says, and tips sehun's chin up so he can kiss him properly, a little too hard for it to be sweet.

by the time the sound of water stops, chanyeol's kisses have devolved into sloppy presses of his mouth against sehun's and lazy flicks of tongue. chanyeol's hard and rutting lazily against sehun's thigh, but he's also really fucking sleepy.

"so did you two already fuck?”

sehun and chanyeol part to peer up at jongin, who’s standing in the bathroom doorway wrapped up in a white towel, long damp hair mussed around her face. chanyeol wants to know if she tastes as clean as she looks.

“maybe we did," sehun says flippantly, trying to get under jongin's skin like always. chanyeol doesn’t understand why; it never works.

true to form, jongin shrugs off sehun’s comment and starts walking toward the bed. “i guess i’ll just get myself off then,” she says, just as flippantly. it’s enough to make sehun scramble over and tug jongin down onto the bed until she lands on chanyeol's chest with an oomph.

chanyeol waggles his eyebrows up at her and says “come around here often?” in his cheesiest voice. it doesn't make jongin swoon or anything, but she still leans down to kiss him after she smacks him on the shoulder, and that’s good enough for chanyeol. sehun squeezes close again after he’s rummaged around for whatever on the bedside table, and chanyeol settles with the weight of them.

"there's only one condom left," sehun whines against chanyeol's shoulder.

jongin breaks away from chanyeol to roll her eyes and demands, “what kind of boy scout are you?” she's on the pill now and none of them sleep around with anyone else, but she still shuts them down when it comes to condoms.

“i’ve dealt with your shit for way too long, oh sehun,” jongin had said, when sehun had tried to convince her into unprotected sex by making balloons out of all of the condoms. she’d then proceeded to blueball them both for a week, until sehun had bought the 100-count box of condoms as apology.

"fuck off, i did cub scouts for like a year," sehun whines. then he turns his attention to chanyeol and says with dead seriousness, “finders keepers, my condom my rules, et cetera.”

chanyeol shrugs and stifles a yawn. he’s too tired to even pretend to be mad now; the digital clock on the bedside table blinks 2:07 in blocky letters. he probably wouldn’t mind if they fucked. before he can say anything, jongin’s yawning too, and she rolls off of chanyeol to the side that’s not taken up by sehun. “unless cub scouting taught you how to harness the powers of nature to make another condom…” she shrugs and scoops chanyeol’s discarded hoodie off the floor to wiggle into. chanyeol wants to protest, tell her it’s fine. the fireworks get a little less noisy though, when jongin rolls onto her side to go to sleep.

sehun looks a little put out, huffs something about picking up condoms in the morning, but he settles down behind chanyeol and presses his nose against the back of chanyeol’s neck. being the little spoon isn’t something chanyeol does often, not when it’s usually jongin in the middle. but now, jongin’s perpetually cold feet are shoved between chanyeol’s calves, and sehun has one leg swung across chanyeol’s hip. chanyeol feels too warm and not warm enough at the same time.

“you’re thinking too loudly and it’s seriously messing up my sleep schedule,” jongin mumbles and kicks at him a little. “save it for when i’m actually awake enough to care.”

“i’m pretty sure your sleep schedule is just ‘sleep whenever the fuck you feel like it,’” chanyeol whispers back at her, but he grins anyway.

“and i hope you know that your whispering is actually like a shouting for normal humans,” sehun grumbles. “shut up and sleep, checkout time is like eight hours from now.” chanyeol responds by shoving sehun’s leg off his hip. it’s back two seconds after, accompanied by an affronted noise. “see if you get any skype action, then.”

“i still have jongin,” chanyeol argues.

“neither of you are getting shit if you don’t shut up right now,” jongin threatens, and they stop talking almost immediately. jongin’s always good on her word.

they still need to talk about where they’re getting breakfast from, where they’re going next, if they’re going anywhere new at all. home is probably a whole day’s drive away. it’s only three months until thanksgiving.

\--


End file.
